


The Owl's Lonely Song

by Dealialestina (orphan_account)



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Based on a song, M/M, Sadness, Songfic, Two Birds On A Wire, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Dealialestina
Summary: ( This is a short work originally posted on my Tumblr: https://de-is-me.tumblr.comBased off this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0oGrwGCRImY )The bluebird taught the owl how to fly, yet expected him to stay?What a stupid bird.





	The Owl's Lonely Song

Logan was an owl, cooing along to a midnight orchestra, the swaying trees his only audience to his lonely song.  
Patton had been the bluebird who stayed up late each night, if just to hear the owl’s song, and teach him that it was okay to sing to others.

Patton hated the thoughts that chorused through his mind.  
The ones that rang every time he saw Logan hanging out with the others, making them smile, making them laugh…  
Something deep within his heart growled bitterly at it, after all, he’d taught Logan how to make others smile, how to make them laugh.

He’d taught the owl how to fly, and said he expected nothing in return…  
What a liar he was.

In truth, somewhere deep inside his darkening heart, he wanted to be the only one to witness Logan’s rare smiles.  
He wanted to be the one Logan made to laugh, he wanted it more than anything.

And as two birds sat on a wire, testing their wings in the wind… the bluebird slowly fell in love with the owl’s gentle touch.

So, as the sun shone in the morning, Patton pretended everything was alright. Pretended there was nothing wrong, even as Logan smiled and laughed and socialized with all the others, paying him bare minimum attention as Patton set down his pancakes before him.

So when the two birds sat on a wire, one taught the other how to fly, and somehow expected him to stay…  
What a stupid bird.  
What a stupid, stupid…  
Patton’s smile, that day, never quite met his eyes.  
But that was okay.  
And as the bluebird watched the owl fly into the distance, he waited sorrowfully until the night would come.  
And he sang the owl’s lonely song.  
The swaying trees as his only audience.


End file.
